A printing group with forme and transfer cylinders driven in pairs is known from DE 44 30 693 A1. The forme cylinder is driven and its output is transmitted to the transfer cylinder via spur wheels. A journal of the forme cylinder, embodied as a rotor, is axially displaceable in the stator for adjusting the lateral register on the forme cylinder.
EP 0 644 048 B1 discloses cylinders which are driven while coupled in pairs. The possibility of coupling an associated inking system with the driving connection of the pair is mentioned. In a schematic representation, the transfer cylinder is driven by the drive motor, and power is transferred from the transfer cylinder to the forme cylinder, and from the forme cylinder to the inking system.
In DE 196 03 663 A1, the forme cylinder, and the transfer cylinder that is acting together with it, are driven in parallel by a motor. The forme cylinder can be axially displaced by a gear, and can be displaced in the circumferential direction in relation to the transfer cylinder by the use a helical gear. An inking system, which is assigned to the forme cylinder, can be driven by a spur wheel arranged on the journal of the forme cylinder.
DE 20 14 070 A1 discloses a drive mechanism for a rotary printing press. Driving of a pair of cylinders consisting of forme and transfer cylinder takes place on the forme cylinder. In order to produce a definite driving connection in the frictional drive of two transfer cylinders acting together, the two transfer cylinders are non-positively, but releasably connected with each other.
DE 34 09 194 A1 discloses the drive mechanism of a cylinder pair by the use of a spur-toothed gear. Driving takes place from the drive motor via the gear to the transfer cylinder.
Driving of a four-cylinder printing unit with a drive mechanism acting on the respective forme cylinder is known from DE 20 14 753 A1. At least one of the transfer cylinders, driven by a respective forme cylinder, can be charged with a braking moment for preventing changing of tooth faces.